


Kitchen Tales (and Kisses)

by snoaz



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoaz/pseuds/snoaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2.30 a.m and Jinwoo is still pretty. Mino can't be blamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Tales (and Kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 8 of Winner tv - the one with their glorious Heirs parody. 
> 
> Also known as the moment my minwoo feelings were such that I needed to write something about it. And thus this fic was born. Enjoy!

  
  
  
Jinwoo makes a very pretty girl. And it's pretty confusing.

The blame doesn't lie so much with the 'pretty' part – because let's face it, Jinwoo-hyung is all that even without wig – but rather it's the 'girl'part that messes with his mind.

Because now it's not: _yes his hyung is very pretty, move on,_ but: _this girl is very pretty and it's still his hyung?!_

Exactly.

See, Mino likes Jinwoo. Not in _that_ way, but he likes him because Jinwoo is always the first to laugh about his his jokes and his hyung also makes _him_ laugh by doing impossible things like getting lost in hotel rooms (well, only a matter of time before that one happens) and it should be stupid except it's cute.

Because it's Jinwoo.

And now Jinwoo is looking in the mirror adjusting his costume and Mino is also looking, taking in the beige skirt and chestnut wig that really does not look like a wig at all. They match, in their blue school uniforms.

“Looks like it could be my girlfriend,” Mino says with a grin as he puts an arm around her (him) and he's joking for the fifty per cent that matters. A surge of giddiness takes hold of him as he looks at their reflection because _shit_ they make a good pair and it's been too long since he's last been with a woman – before Jinwoo's brown eyes lock with his in the mirror and it suddenly registers.

He lets go with a start.

“Aah, this feels weird,” he exclaims, suppressing a shudder that could mean a whole lot of things. Jinwoo laughs sheepishly.

 Yeah. Confusing is the word for it.  


 

  
  
Seungyoon and Taehyun are recording their kiss scene out in the cold. From the sidelines it looks sort of awkward, yet Mino wouldn't mind trading places – because of course it's the lead role he'd wanted. He could have been standing there. Wig and all.

 _I don't mind,_ Jinwoo's voice pops suddenly into his mind: his hyung's answer to the prospect of their two characters locking lips, and all Mino had been able to do was stare because what in heck was he supposed to say to that?

But now he's thinking of a different casting and a different script and it's him up there with Jinwoo as Kim Tan.

It doesn't click.

Then Kim Tan becomes Kim Rachel and wow, okay, that does click.

"Wasted opportunities,” he says out loud and the assistant director gives him a strange look.

  
  
  
  
  
He's used to the camera following them around by now. It's recording the behind-the-scenes of filming and seventy per cent of it will get cut while the other thirty he'll see back on his laptop when he watches the broadcast some weeks from now.

He is aware of what the fans want. And he loves the fans, of course he does; so exaggerating a little is no problem then.

It's very easy to do with Jinwoo-hyung anyway.

His hand around his bandmate's shoulder, he pulls him towards himself and emphasizes in Youngdo's voice: _that's my girl_.

Looks into the camera and means it (a little).

Kim Rachel is charming.

After the camera has moved away to record the other members, his hand remains curled loosely around Jinwoo's biceps.

“They should have given us a subplot,” Mino prompts. “Badass Song Yougdo falls for cold city girl Rachel.”

“That sounds good!” Jinwoo approves enthusiastically, albeit muffled, beneath his shoulder.

“You just want the bigger role, hyung.”

“They should have made me lead,” Jinwoo complains again and Mino grins.

 

  
  
  
  
  
After two days of filming it's back to the dorms. The other four members retreat to their rooms after they've stumbled from the van, tired and sleepy as logically follows after a day like that, but Mino doesn't want to hit the sack yet. It may have been two intensive days but his body is used to exhaustion now (for better or worse) and combined with the adrenaline that still courses through his body over the excitement of finally having had the chance at acting again, he stays behind in the dimly-lit kitchen.

The house is quiet except for the ticking of the clock and the constant buzz of the fridge. He kind of wants to take a snack even though he's not hungry. It's the thought of Seungyoon's face upon discovering an emptier fridge come morning that makes him stay seated. It's not worth it, anyway.

So he just aimlessly scrolls through his phone, looking at today's and yesterday's pictures. Seunghoon and he dressed as thugs; selfie of him and Seungyoon, wigs included (not bad, if he says so himself); Taehyun with wig; Seunghoon with wig; and (he pauses) Jinwoo with wig.

He puts his phone away then. Rubs his eyes. Perhaps he should call it a night after all – but right as the thought floats through his mind (languid is the word for this time of day), there's the sound of padded footsteps and a few seconds later a hooded figure appears around the corner.

It's Jinwoo.

“Hyung!” Mino exclaims softly, surprised.

Jinwoo looks at him and blinks in equal surprise, before a smile appears on his bare face. “Mino, you also couldn't sleep?”

“Haven't been trying.” He frowns as he watches Jinwoo shuffle to the kitchen counter and take a glass from the overhead cupboard. “Say, you are sleeping enough these days, right?”

He's aware that it's concern that colours his tone.

“I just needed some water,” comes the reply as his hyung holds the glass under the tap. As he turns around and finds Mino still staring, Jinwoo supplies, “Aish, don't worry. I'm not that tired.”

Mino frowns but lets it drop. _No discussions when sleep-deprived_ , a sensible voice in his head states that sounds suspiciously like Seungyoon, and he gladly abides. He never feels like arguing with Jinwoo-hyung, anyway. It's like shouting at a deer.

Not that he knows what that's like.

Probably makes you feel bad too, though.

There's silence for a while then. Jinwoo drinks quietly from his glass, looking as though he could be part of the background décor in his grey hoodie and unassuming stance.

Mino glances at the clock: 2 am. His brain is starting to give off signals that it needs sleep, but he doesn't want to go to bed yet. Not yet.

“Come sit, hyung,” he says as he pats the table surface.

Jinwoo obediently walks over and takes the chair next to him. His hoodie is still wrapped around his head. It makes him look oddly cuddly.

 “You're always wearing that one,” Mino points out.

“Yeah, it's comfortable,” Jinwoo answers.

And Mino smiles. Because somehow whenever Jinwoo says things they sound very logical: you wear clothes because they are comfortable, of course.

He likes that. Makes him feel stable somehow.

“What would Jiyong-hyung say to that?” he asks with a grin.

“Probably take me shopping?” His hyung's voice audibly goes up, and Mino swats his arm.

“Don't sound so hopeful,” he says, good-naturedly.

Jinwoo laughs (he was right) and wisely changes the subject: “Are you satisfied with today? The acting?”

Mino nods thoughtfully. Lots of good things to look back on; lots of things to improve too, no doubt, but that's how you get things rolling anyway. First the opportunity, then the success. “Yeah,” he says. “It was fun, and a good experience. I've always wanted to act, you know.”

"I'm curious for the result,” Jinwoo says with the endearing kind of excitement that seems unaffected either by fatigue or the late hour. “When d'you think we'll be able to see it?”

“Couple of weeks probably. First need to do all the editing. Maybe most of your scenes will get cut, hyung.”

“Aish!” Jinwoo exclaims. “They can't do that? After everything I went through; do you know how hard it was to play a woman?”

Mino laughs, pretty much unable not to.

“Seriously! Those tights are so uncomfortable. And I had to be mad all the time.”

Mino buries his head in his arms. When he's done laughing he says, “But you did a good job, hyung. You make a pretty woman.”

Jinwoo's expression wavers between bashful and gratified. “Ahh, you keep saying that.”

“Well, it's confusing,” Mino says truthfully.

A peculiar expression then flits across Jinwoo's face, but the subject is changed as quickly as as it goes.

“Next time I hope I can play the lead,” Jinwoo asserts.

“The male lead?”

“Of course.”

“Well. Then I hope to play the female lead.” He prods Jinwoo in the arm. “So you finally can have your kiss scene with me,” he says before he can help himself.

And he kind of wants to backtrack immediately because _what the heck_ – but Jinwoo just ducks his head again and laughs in that _huk huk_ kind of way, another example of things that should be stupid but are really cute.

(Because it's Jinwoo).

His hyung clears his throat. “Maybe next time,” he suggests.

Mino raises two (well-practiced) eyebrows in surprise. “Oh?”

“Must be,” Jinwoo finishes solemnly – and right as Mino reaches out to punch his shoulder (because _really?_ ) Jinwoo leans forward to evade it, so that instead his fist collides with the back of his chair.

A very hard chair.

“Auw,” Mino howls as he waves his hand around.

“Are you ok?”Jinwoo asks concernedly at the same time as he grabs it, which kind of makes it worse, but –

“Yeah, fine,” Mino grunts.

Jinwoo leans forward to inspect his hand, turning it over in-between his palms.

And as he does so, Mino's aware suddenly how quiet the house is. Everyone else in their beds, supposedly in dreamland; and it's just the two of them here, with Jinwoo's fingers trailing over his skin. His hands are rougher than you might expect looking at his face. He kind of likes it; the realisation doesn't shock him as much as it should.

“My mother always said there is one thing that works for the pain,” Jinwoo says, his head bend over his hand.

“What?” Mino asks.

And without preamble Jinwoo lifts his hand and presses a kiss to it.

Mino watches in stunned silence as Jinwoo's face stays bend over, his lips on his skin kind of the only sensation he feels – before awareness catches up and both his hands fly to his face. He's pretty sure he's blushing.

“What the heck!” Mino says, half laughing and half embarrassed.

“Did it work?” Jinwoo asks.

“I –“ He's kind of too busy feeling other things to feel pain in his hand, so. “I guess.”

“See!” Jinwoo's smile is a little triumphant.

Mino laughs weakly.

“What?”

“Just. You always surprise me.”

A good summary of the past two days, if nothing else.

“Wait,” he says then, “did you do this so you had a kiss scene with me after all?”

“Eeeeh!”

Mino starts laughing. “You did! Don't deny.”

“I am denying.”

“Well, that doesn't count anyway. You know that'd get cut if you were filming a drama.”

Jinwoo places a hand on Mino's arm in response, either to emphasise what he's about to say or because he's Jinwoo and simply likes to touch, and insists: “No, you have seen dramas, you know there are different kinds of kisses. This is like... 'the sweet kiss'.”

Mino conveniently pushes back the thought that this is indirectly a conversation about the two of them and kissing (easy to do past midnight) and nods as though comprehending. “Uh huh?”

“So.”

“So?”

Jinwoo blinks up at him. It makes him look owlish. Mino rubs his eyes.

“Well, what happens then?” he elaborates. He kind of wants to see where this conversation is headed. And he kind of doesn't.

But mostly he does.

Jinwoo blinks again, quicker this time, and then answers, “After? _Aah._ Well. That's probably the stuff you're interested in?” and starts laughing.

“Oi!” Mino says and semi-indignantly pushes his hyung's hand away.

A second later it's back in place though, as though it never left, because that's also the way it is with Jinwoo. His hyung's eyes are directed upwards as he thinks it over for a few seconds. “It's like the kiss I did at Tokyo tower,” he finally decides.

“Tokyo Tower?”

“Yes.”

“Hyung, that wasn't a real kiss you did.”

“Of course it wasn't!”

“Then how d'you know how it's supposed to be?”

Jinwoo looks at him. And visibly comes to some kind of decision as he says, “Okay, then show me.”

“Eh?”

“You show me,” Jinwoo repeats.

Mino stares at him, not sure if he really means what Mino thinks he means, but then his hyung's voice echoes in his mind again _–_ _I don't mind –_ and shit.

He really doesn't.

Mino swallows.

“Okay,” he says. Doesn't move.

Jinwoo keeps his gaze. His eyes are a bit puffy from the sleep. Still pretty though.

And he probably ought to stop thinking those kind of things, but who cares – it's 2.30. His mind (body) does what it wants, apparently.

Mino's eyes drop down to his lips. Stay there. Up to his eyes again.

“Okay,” he repeats, and leans forward.

Mere inches away from Jinwoo's face he halts. His hyung's quickened breaths brush his lips. A strange feeling skitters down his spine. “You sure?” Mino whispers, weirdly nervous suddenly, “I mean –”

Jinwoo makes an impatient noise and closes the gap between them.

 _Oh,_ Mino stupidly thinks with Jinwoo's lips against his, neither cold nor warm but kind of nice.

_Oh._

(Always the surprise).

Before Mino's actions can amount to much more than blinking though, Jinwoo leans back again. He looks pleased and a little smug, an expression he doesn't get to see often on his hyung's face – and Mino stares in fascination.

“You kissed me,” he says, stating the obvious.

“Yes,” Jinwoo answers, and okay, now his hyung's face is definitely starting to flush a little.

Mino grins. A warmth that's becoming increasingly familiar spreads from his midriff to other regions. “Still not good enough, though,” he announces – and leans in once more.

They've got 'till dawn to practice.


End file.
